A large number of integral imaging-based omnidirectional stereoscopic picture displays picking up images of a subject from all directions or reproducing a stereoscopic picture of an entire circumference of a subject based on two-dimensional picture information for stereoscopic picture display formed by a computer have been proposed. For example, NPTL 1 discloses a stereoscopic picture display viewable from all directions. The stereoscopic picture display includes, for example, a limited viewing angle screen, a rotation mechanism, a top mirror, bottom mirrors, a projector and a personal computer, and displays a stereoscopic picture with use of binocular parallax. The personal computer controls the projector and the rotation mechanism.
The projector projects pictures for stereoscopic picture display on the top mirror. The pictures for stereoscopic picture display projected on the top mirror are reflected by the bottom mirrors to be projected on the limited viewing angle screen. The limited viewing angle screen rotates at high speed by the rotation mechanism. When the stereoscopic picture display is configured in such a manner, a background is allowed to be seen through, and a three-dimensional stereoscopic picture is viewable from all directions over 360°.
NTPL 2 discloses 3D video display viewable from all directions. The 3D video display includes a cylindrical rotating body for stereoscopic picture display and a motor. A plurality of vertical lines allowing light to pass therethrough are arranged around a circumferential surface of the rotating body. A timing controller, a ROM, an LED array, an LED driver and an address counter are arranged in the rotating body. The timing controller is connected to the address counter, the ROM and the LED driver to control outputs thereof. The ROM stores picture data for stereoscopic picture display. On the other hand, a slip ring is arranged on a rotation shaft of the rotating body. Power is supplied to components in the rotating body through the slip ring.
The address counter generates an address based on set/reset signal from the timing controller. The ROM is connected to the address counter. The ROM receives a read control signal from the timing controller and the address from the address counter to read picture data for stereoscopic picture display and then transmit the picture data to the LED driver. The LED driver receives the picture data from the ROM and a light-emission control signal from the timing controller to drive the LED array. The LED array is controlled by the LED driver to emit light. The motor allows the rotating body to rotate. When the 3D video display is configured in such a manner, a stereoscopic picture is allowed to be displayed along 360°; therefore, the stereoscopic picture is observable without wearing glasses for binocular parallax.
Relating to the omnidirectional stereoscopic picture displays of this kind, PTL 1 discloses a stereoscopic picture display. The stereoscopic picture display includes a bundle-of-rays allotting means and a cylindrical two-dimensional pattern display means. The bundle-of-rays allotting means is arranged on a front side or a back side of a display surface having a convex-curved surface as seen from an observer. The bundle-of-rays allotting means has a curved surface where a plurality of aperture parts are formed or lenses are formed in an array, and bundles of rays from a plurality of pixels on the display surface are allotted to the respective aperture parts or lenses. The two-dimensional pattern display means displays a two-dimensional pattern on the display surface.
When the stereoscopic picture display is configured in such a manner, picture mapping of stereoscopic pictures easily displayed in full motion video is allowed to be effectively executed, and even though a viewpoint position is changed, stereoscopic pictures are not collapsed and is allowed to be displayed with high resolution.
Moreover, PTL 2 discloses an integral imaging-based display. The display includes one light-emitting unit and a cylindrical screen. The light-emitting unit is configured to be rotatable around a rotation shaft. The screen is arranged around the light-emitting unit, and forms a part of an axially symmetric rotating body on the rotation shaft. A plurality of light-emitting sections are arranged on a side facing the screen of the light-emitting unit, and each of the light-emitting sections has a light emission angle limited to a predetermined range by setting two or more directions different from one another as light emission directions.
The light-emitting unit rotates around the rotation shaft to subject the light emitting sections to rotational scanning, and modulates light emission amounts of the light-emitting sections according to given information, thereby displaying a picture on the screen. When the display is configured in such a manner, a stereoscopic picture is allowed to be displayed along 360°; therefore, a large number of people are allowed to observe the stereoscopic picture without glasses for binocular parallax.
Further, PTL 3 discloses an invention of a display displaying a picture in a curved form inside a cylindrical device and providing one and the same picture to all observers around the device by rotating the whole device.
PTL 4 discloses an invention of a stereoscopic display performing stereoscopic picture display by allowing a display unit, which emits a light flux from a number of display elements corresponding to a plurality of parallaxes at a predetermined parallax pitch angle to emit light while rotating with respect to an observer.